In accordance with an exemplary scenario, a computer system may be a useful tool for the implementation of various data processing applications. However, as computer programs and data storage paradigms continue to become increasingly complex, the ability of computer systems to execute relatively intricate programs, and process relatively large amounts of data, in an expeditious and efficient manner may become more important over time. Consequently, the ability to efficiently allocate processing resources, such as, for example, in a multi-processor architecture, may be an indispensible tool for both modern and future computer systems.